I WOULD
by I-am-me2019
Summary: this is a little song fic that i've had stuck in my head. so Jack likes kim but she has a boyfriend so this goes along with the song i would by 1D who i do not own or kickin' it hope you enjoy the one-shot!
1. Chapter 1

Jack's POV

_lately i found myself thinking_

_and dreaming about you a lot_

_up in my head i'm you boyfriend but that's one thing you already got_

i walk to school in a blue plaid button up shirt, skinny jeans and red oasis it starts to rain. great just great. i see chase in his Hummer with Kim.

_he drives to school every morning _  
_while i walk alone in the rain_  
_He'd kill me without any warning _  
_if he took a look in my brain_

i walk into school soaking wet from the rain. walking up to my locker, which is right by Kim's, and chase's. Kim's boyfriend Chase davenport. (heh see what i did there :) )

_would he say he's in L-O-V-E?_  
_well if it was me then i would_  
_would he hold he hold you when you're feeling low_  
_baby you should know i would_

i walk to english class alone. sitting in the back i see Kim and chase passing notes.i see kim write

i 3 you!

she folds it up. handing it to him. he opens it reading it he writes.

I LIKE you a lot!

folding it up he hands it to Kim. she reads in frowning she crumples it up throws it away.

_would he say he's in L-O-V-E?_  
_well if it was me then i would_  
_would he hold you when you're feeling low_  
_baby you should know that i would_

i start to zone out thinking about kim.

day dream-

we we're on a date, at the park kissing under a i hear a bell

end of daydream

i see everyone collecting their books and walking out the door.

_back in my head we were kissing_  
_i thought things were going alright_  
_with a sign on my back saying 'Kick me!'_  
_reality ruined my life_

i feel something on my back and somebody kicks the back of my me to stumble dropping my books. i bend down picking up my books, and ripping off the 'kick me!' sign.

_feels like i'm constantly playing _  
_a game i'm destined to lose _  
_cause i can't compete with your boyfriend_  
_he's got 27 tattoos_

chase has like 27 tattoos, and only a senior. how do they let him get them? everyone likes him thats how.

i just have a few questions.

_would he say he's in L-O-V-E?_  
_well if it was me then i would_  
_would he hold you when you're feeling low_  
_baby you should know that i would_

_would he say he's in L-O-V-E? _  
_well if it was me then i would _  
_would he hold you when you're feeling low_  
_baby you should know that i would_

_would he please you?_  
_would he kiss you?_  
_would he treat you like i would?_  
_would he touch you?_  
_would he need you?_  
_would he love you like i would?_

_would he say he's in L-O-V-E?_  
_well if it was me then i would_  
_would he hold you when you're feeling low_  
_baby you should know that i would_

_would he please you?_  
_would he kiss you?_  
_would he treat you like i would?_  
_would he touch you?_  
_would he need you?_  
_would he love you like i would?_

_would he say he's in L-O-V-E?_  
_well if it was me then i would, i would_  
_would he hold you when you're feeling low_  
_baby you should know that i would_

_I would, I would YEAH._

* * *

**_hey guys! i do not own kickin' it or the song "i would" by One Direction hoped you liked it! R&R! _**

**_BYEEEEEE!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Kim's POV

Two weeks later

I walk into school on a special day, my birthday! I see the guy that had a locker next to mine. His name is Jack, and OMG i have a slight itty bitty teeny weenie, little, little... Ah who am i kidding i love him!

But i'm dating Chase. Who still hasn't said happy birthday to me yet. Jack notices me.

"Hey Kim!"

"Hi jack!" I say waving.

"Happy birthday! Here i got you something." He reaches into his locker, pulling out a box. Jack hands me the box. Smiling i open it to see a brand new pair of hazel button up Uggs(1)

"Ahhh thank you so much! These must've cost you a fortune!"

"Na, don't mention it." He says waving his hand to like brush off he subject.

" hey kimmy bear." Chase says nuzzling his face in my hair.

"Hi chase."

"Whatcha' got?"

"Gift from Jack" i say nonchalantly.

"Why? Today's not a special day. Oh, i get it he ruined your other boots, so he bought you new ones." I started to crumble.

"Well i have to go. Bye." I grab my books out of my locker walking down the hall. When i got far enough i started to run, i ran into an empty old class room.

It was dusty and there was condoms all over the floors, gross! I sat behind the desk, when i saw the door open.

Jack walks in, he turns his head, looking around the room. He finally notices me. Walking up to me. He opens his arms.

I get up walking into his arms and start sobbing hard into his chest. He rubs my back, whispering soothing things into my my ears.

When i finally calm down we sit behind the desk, well more like under it.

I see the door open. And a tall slim figure walking in. I see the six inch heels i know who it is, Lindsay.

Lindsay walks over to a desk sitting on it, i see another figure walk in.

"Hey Chase..." Lindsay purred

"Hey baby" soon after he says that i hear moaning, and groaning.

The moaning and groaning stops.

"Why are you dating that slut Kim?"

"I don't know she's a huge slut!"

My eyes get all watery, jack hugs me tight whispering soothing things in my ear. I push him off of me slightly, i stand up mad.

"Chase Donald Davenport! How could you, you, you bastard!" I walk up to him slapping him and flipping her.

"KIM! You slut!"

"Ha yeah sureee miss slutty slut slut! Using my EX boyfriend! I bet you've been pregnant before then had an abortion! Wait actually i know you have! Slut!" I slap her hard across the face stomping out of the classroom. I hear jack run after me.

"Kim! Kim! Wait up!"

I slow down so he could catch up.

"Thank you for caring about me so much." I say, hugging him.

Jack's POV

Kim hugged me. On reflex i kissed her, at first she was surprised then kissed me back.

I pulled away reluctantly, i smiled.

"Kim would you like to be my girlfriend?"

She smiled then nodded, kissing me.

"I wasn't clear on that answer can you answer me again?" I ask smirking, she playfully slaps my arm, kissing me again.


End file.
